The Grim Reaper Checks In
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: When a new kid moves into the Tipton with his mom, he immediatley becomes friends with Zack and Cody.  But, Zack and Cody find out a horrifying secret to Mark's job.  He is the Grim Reaper.  Please R&R or I will delete this!
1. Chapter 1: The Soul Harvester

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody. All I own is Mark and his mother.**

* * *

Zack and Cody were playing catch in the lobby when Mr. Moseby came in. 

"Zack, Cody, how many times did I tell you not to play catch in the lobby?" Mr. Moseby shouted to them.

"Ask Cody, he's the math geek," Zack said to Mr. Moseby.

"Five hundred and six," Cody responded.

"Why don't you just go to college? It would lighten the hotel's burden," Mr. Moseby said. They walked over to Maddie's candy counter.

"Hey sweet thang. How's about some free chocolate?" Zack asked.

"No, and because you're going to ask me again, no," Maddie responded. Then, a boy and his mother came in threw the revolving door.

"Remember Mark, you cannot fail this job. It is crucial that you follow it," the woman told him.

"Yeah, I know mom," the boy, who was apparently called Mark said.

"Hi, we bought a room on the twenty-third floor under the reservation of Smith," the woman said.

"Yes, I know, here is your key card," Mr. Moseby said.

"Hey, he's moving into our floor! We should go say hi," Cody said, and they walked over to Mark.

"Hey, I'm Cody, and this is my brother Zack, we heard that you're living in the same floor as us," Cody said.

"Cool. I'm Mark, I live with my mom," Mark said.

"What was that job she was talking about?" Zack asked.

"Nothing important. Give me a second," Mark asked, and he looked through a list.

"Can you tell me where I can find a Mr. Donovan?" Mark asked.

"Sure, the wrestler who just checked in. He's sitting right over there," Cody said, pointing to the guy sitting on the Tipton couch.

"Great, hold on," Mark said, he took a suitcase and he went to a secluded area. Zack and Cody followed him.

"This is my job, but it's supposed to be a secret," Mark said.

"We can keep a secret," Cody said.

"OK then," Mark said. He opened the suitcase, and he put on a black cloak. Then, he took out a scythe, and he pointed it towards Mr. Donovan. A white smoke came from his body into the scythe, Mr. Donovan grasped his chest, and he fell over.

"Oh my goodness, what just happened? We need a doctor," Mr. Moseby shouted. Dr. Chip Walters came over.

"He's dead," Dr. Chip said. Zack and Cody looked at Mark.

"What is your job?" Cody asked.

"I'm the Grim Reaper," Mark said.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this is kind of short, but I promise that future chapters will be longer. And, yes I know, this was kind of rushed, but it's how I work. Please review or I will delete this!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reaping

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody. All I own is Mark and his mother.**

* * *

"You're the Grim Reaper?" Cody asked. 

"What's the Grim Reaper?" Zack asked.

"The Soul Harvester, the controller of death, me," Mark said.

"So, you cause death. That's cruel," Zack said.

"Hey, with over population you should be thanking me," Mark said back to Zack. "And I've seen the population grow over the past 2000 years," Mark said.

"How old are you?" Cody asked.

"About 6,000 years old," Mark said. Cody looked surprised. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a soul to deliver to judgment," Mark said. He took out the white smoke from the scythe that came from Mr. Donovan's body and put it in a jar.

"What is that?" Zack asked.

"Mr. Donovan's soul. He's marked down for hell on my list. To much violence, never good for the soul," Mark explained. With hi scythe, Mark opened a portal, which led to flames, and let Mr. Donovan's soul into it, and he closed the portal.

"Cool," Cody said. "So you know when everybody's going to die and whether they're going to Heaven or hell?" Cody asked.

"Yep, any more questions, because I got a long list?" Mark asked. Zack and Cody nodded more. "Great, I need a chocolate," Mark said. He walked over to the candy counter.

"One chocolate," Mark asked Maddie, handing her a dollar.

"Sure, you new?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, my family just moved into a suite on the twenty-third floor," Mark answered.

"Great, have fun," Maddie said, giving Mark his chocolate. Mark ate it, and took his briefcase and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked.

"Park. Some old guy feeding pigeons, and then I have to make a few stops at the hospital," Mark explained.

"Hold on, let us come with you," Cody asked.

"You remind me of a hyperactive puppy, never leaving it's master," Mark said. "Fine, but don't tell anyone about this. It's not a rule, but it's how I work, got it?" Mark asked.

Zack and Cody nodded yes.

"Good, tell anyone about this, and I'll knock off a decade or two for both of you. Now hurry, I can't afford to give anybody anymore extra minutes," Mark said. And he ran towards the park.

They saw an old man feeding the birds. Mark took out his scythe and the old man's soul left him, leaving him dead.

"OK, this guy is meant for Heaven," Mark said, and he let the souls ascend to the sky.

"Now, I have to make one quick stop at the road," Mark said.

"What for?" Zack asked.

"Car crash," Mark answered. They saw two cars ram into each other, and one exploded, and two souls emerged from the wreckage, one went for the sky, one went down into the flames of hell.

"Now the hospital," Mark said, looking at his list. At the hospital, he collected four souls, all for hell.

They arrived back at the Tipton in a few hours.

"Zack, Cody, where were you?" Carey asked.

"With our new friend Mark. He's our new neighbor," Cody answered.

"Welcome Mark. Zack, Cody, did you do your homework before going wherever with Mark?" Carey shouted.

"I did," Cody answered.

"I didn't," Zack answered. Carey took him back to their suite.

"I never saw the use in school. All the souls are too young to reap, just barley sprouting," Mark said.

"You see plants for a harvest, I see humans," Cody said.

"Exactly," Mark explained.

"So there really is a Heaven and hell?" Cody asked. Mark nodded yes. "I told Zack, he said all that stuff is nonsense **(A/N: Not to offend anybody, I believe in Heaven, hell, and God too.)**," Cody said. "Can you tell me where I'm going and when I die?" Cody asked.

"No," Mark said.

"Where's Zack going?" Cody asked.

"Can't tell you," Mark said. "It's all confidential. You'll find out someday," Mark told Cody.

"What about your mom, was she a reaper too?" Cody asked.

"No, my dad was, but he and my mom divorced. So therefore he couldn't be a reaper. To be a reaper, you must be married at 7,000 years old. My dad was 8,500 so he couldn't be a reaper. So exactly in one thousand years, I have to get married, or I'll lost this job," Mark said. "I was thinking about her," Mark said, pointing at Maddie.

"Then Zack will hate you forever, he loves her," Cody said.

Then, Mr. Moseby came around.

"Cody, don't turn our new guest into a demon too," Mr. Moseby said. And then he left.

"Don't worry about Mr. Moseby, he'll be gone in two months," Mark said.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Smoking," Mark said.

"Mr. Moseby doesn't smoke," Cody said.

"Not in the hotel. But he smokes a lot at his house. Too much. He'll just stop breathing, and that's when I come in," Mark explained.

"That's harsh," Cody screamed.

"It's the reaper law. Everybody must die eventually. Whether it's Mr. Moseby, Zack, you, Maddie, and London," Mark said.

"How do you know about London?" Cody asked.

"She had a portrait of herself put in the lobby, how could anybody who walks in here not know her?" Mark asked.

"True," Cody responded. Then, all of a sudden, Mark disappeared into thin air. He left a note. 'See you tomorrow.'


	3. Chapter 3: A Horrifying Discovery

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody. All I own is Mark and his mom.**

* * *

Cody woke up in the morning and got dressed as usual. So did Zack. Normally Zack goes back to sleep instantly and gets back up at eleven o' clock, but after meeting Mark the other day, he didn't want to wait another second. 

"Good morning mom," Cody said as he quickly ate breakfast.

"Hey guys. I've never seen you eat breakfast like that," Carey asked.

"We want to meet our new friend, Mark," Zack said.

"That's great. You have a new friend living next door. Maybe we can invite him for dinner," Carey suggested.

"He's sort of busy. He has his own job," Cody said.

"He must be responsible. You two should learn how to be responsible too. Especially Zack," Carey said.

"I don't turn in my homework for three weeks and you get angry at me?" Zack asked sarcastically.

"Well, we've finished breakfast we're going to go meet Mark," Cody said, and they left their suite. They made their way into Mark's suite.

"Hey, what's up?" Mark asked.

"What's the list today?" Zack asked. Mark took out a list of paper.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Mark's mom asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to do my job now," Mark yelled, and they left the room. "Here's the list, and I'm sorry, Mr. Moseby has to die earlier, an adjustment happened last night, and I had to rearrange the list," Mark explained. "And I'm sorry for everything else too," Mark said.

"Why?" Zack asked, then he and Cody looked at the end of the list. There was a group of names written together.

London Tipton

Marian Moseby

Arwin Hawkhouser **(A/N: I think I may have spelled it wrong.)**

Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez

Carey Martin

Madeline Fitzpatrick

Cody Martin

Zack Martin

"We're supposed to die today?" Zack asked. "Why?" he added.

"Powerful gas explosion, supposed to blow the whole hotel up. Sorry, it has to be done. You two were my best friends in 2,000 years. I feel sorry myself that you have to go," Mark said.

"We have to warn the others," Cody said. And he and Zack ran away from Mark and gathered all their friends in the lobby.

"Listen, we're all supposed to die. Mark is the grim reaper, and he is going to harvest our souls," Cody explained.

"That's a bunch of baloney," Mr. Moseby said.

"No, look there he is now, dressed in his black cloak, Norman is going to die from old age, watch," Zack asked. Everyone looked at Mark, and saw him take Norman's soul to Heaven.

"OK, I believe, but I think that we should let ourselves die," Maddie said.

"Maddie, I didn't know you were emo," London said.

"I'm not, but dying is something that is meant to happen to everyone. And who knows, some of us might make it to Heaven. We might have some time to repent, and hopefully, we'll see each other in Heaven," Maddie said.

Then, Maddie saw the image of hellfire, she didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she needed more time before she died to prevent a horrible afterlife.

"Or, we could fight this," Maddie said.

Everyone agreed.

"Listen to me, we're supposed to die from a gas explosion, so if we were to leave the hotel, we would live," Carey said.

"But what about the other guests?" Esteban said. "I shall not let them die," Esteban said.

"OK, I'll handle this, all of you, get to Liberty Park now, I'll evacuate the Tipton immediately," Mr. Moseby said. Everyone went towards the door, except London.

"The door is the other way," Mr. Moseby said.

"I knew that, I needed to get Ivana off the couch," London said, she took her dog, and fled out of the hotel.

"Attention guests, we have a gas leak in the Tipton which may cause a lethal explosion. I advise all guests and staff to …" Mr. Moseby couldn't finish, he dropped dead.

Mark had Mr. Moseby's soul in a jar.


	4. Chapter 4: Survivors

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody. All I own are Mark and his mom. This chapter has a lot of character death, so be warned.**

* * *

The remaining survivors headed for Liberty Park, hoping to be saved from the Grim Reaper's clutches. 

"What do we do now?" Carey asked.

"We're far away from the hotel, the explosion shouldn't affect us," Maddie said.

"Wait, the hotel is going to explode?" London asked.

"Yes," Zack answered.

"I have to get my clothes, Arwin, come and help me, it's a big closet," London said, and then she and Arwin headed for the Tipton.

"London, have you seen the size of that closet? You'll never make it out in time," Maddie screamed, trying to save her friend.

"But there's and original Donna Kabonna in that closet, and I was going to meet Hannah Montana in it," London said.

"You can buy another original, right now, it's your life that matters," Cody said.

London just stood there.

"Think about it this way. If you die, there will be no more clothes," Maddie said. London got a bad look on her face, and got back to the group.

"I wonder what's taking Moseby so long?" Carey asked.

"Maybe we should go check how everything's going on?" Esteban said. "For all we know, it could be hours before it explodes. Did the list say what time?" Esteban asked Zack and Cody.

"No," Cody responded.

"Me and Arwin will go check it out," Carey said, and then she and Arwin went to check it out.

**(A/N: I cried while writing the following part.)**

Ten minutes after Carey and Arwin left, there was an explosion, everybody looked, up, the Tipton was in flames. They rushed over to the Tipton to see the saddest thing they would ever see.

There was nothing but ash. And there were bodies. Many bodies. Then, Zack and Cody stumbled upon the bodies of Carey and Arwin **(A/N: I cried here the most. I can never stand children losing their parents or vice versa.)**

"Mom, no," Zack cried. He grabbed on to his mom's dead body, and he wouldn't let go. Then, Mark appeared in front of him. In three jars, he had the souls of Mr. Moseby, Arwin, and Carey. "You God damn son of a bitch," Zack cried, trying to attack Mark.

But, Mark just stopped Zack with a snap of his fingers. Mark released the souls in the jars, and Carey and Arwin went up for the sky, but Mr. Moseby faced the fact of having to go to hell.

"I can end your suffering Zack. Just two quick seconds, and you'll be with your mother," Mark said in a quiet voice. Zack stood up, ready to die.

Mark took Zack's soul out.

"Bring me to my mother," Zack's soul said.

"That won't be happening," Mark said.

"What?" Zack's soul asked.

"Your mom went to heaven, while you deserve not heaven, but hell. Sorry," Mark said, and he released Zack to join Mr. Moseby.

"You bastard," Cody said.

"Cody, no. Zack tried to fight Mark, but look at what happened to him. I'm sure that you don't want to die like him, right?" Maddie asked.

"I guess you're right," Cody said. Then he looked to see that Mark had disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?" Esteban asked.

Then, Mark appeared right in front of London. On his scythe, there was London's original Donna Kabonna.

"Ooooh, my dress," London said, walking towards it. Mark smiled.

"London, don't touch his scythe," Maddie, Esteban, and Cody screamed. But it was too late, London had touched the scythe, and her soul left her body, which Mark sent to hell.

Then, Mark looked at the last three remaining survivors, Cody, Esteban, and London. He walked towards them, and disappeared, he left a note.

_'Congratulations survivors.'_


End file.
